Moonlit Tears
by Insatiable Craving
Summary: Now that Kikyou is dead, and all ties between Inuyasha and Kikyou are gone, can Inuyasha finally move on? Will he confess his love to Kagome, and if he does, will she accept it? KagXInu love fic, all that you've been waiting for.
1. The Tragic Death of Kikyou

Chapter One

"The Tragic Death of Kikyou"

As Inuyasha's eyes filled with wet tears, he felt as if part of his soul was gone; ripped away by his now mortal enemy, Naraku. "I won't let you get away with this, Naraku," he spoke slowly to himself. Rising to his feet, propping himself up with his sword. "You took her away from me once, but now you've made me truly despise you for what you have done…"

Kagome stood from afar, watching Inuyasha feel remorseful. So, Kikyou was gone, she thought. In the past, these words would have been a grateful reason for her to be happy; a reason for her to have Inuyasha all to herself. But the truth was, she felt like a part of her was gone. She was, indeed, Kikyou's reincarnation, and she knew that this would not bode well with Inuyasha. It would make him even more determined to kill Naraku. Which seemed impossible since he was even more stronger now….

"Kagome-sama, come with us. Leave him be for a little," Miroku said to Kagome, urging her with his hand.

"Y-yes," she said, looking back at Inuyasha. She wanted nothing more than to ease his pain.

- - -

"Kagome-chan, you seem upset," Sango said as she poured Kagome a cup of tea. They were in the deep forest now, and were near a fire. Inuyasha told them he would be back later, but Kagome still felt worried for his sake. Would he really be okay?

"Kagome-sama, don't worry about Inuyasha. He'll be alright," Miroku added as he sat against a tree. "He's just going through heartbreak. This is indeed the second time he has lost her, but now he knows what it feels like to almost watch her die."

Sango nodded as she held Kagome's hand. "Miroku's right, Kagome-chan. Before he didn't get to see her die, because he was put to sleep by the enchanted arrow; but now he is alive and feels remorse for her. Even though they were at war."

Kagome looked down at her teacup. She felt a pit inside of her stomach that would not go away, even as she drank her tea. She wished Inuyasha would have never had to go through all the pain he had just for Kikyou. She knew Naraku was truly a monster for making this possible….

"Kagome-sama," Miroku said. "Do you…love Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at Miroku. Her heart raced at this. She knew the answer was very well a 'yes', but she didn't want them to know about it. It was a secret she had kept to herself for a long time…and she planned for it to stay that way.

"Houshi-sama, do not ask Kagome that question."

Miroku looked at Sango in curiosity. "And why is that?"

"Because it's true. And Kagome already has enough on her plate right now, let alone your probing questions."

Miroku sighed. "It's not like she does love him--"

Kagome shook her head. She got up from her spot on the ground and stomped off. She didn't need this right now, nor did she ever. How could her friends do this to her? Especially when they damn right knew the answer of how she felt about Inuyasha.

As she stood by a pond, her reflection shined back at her. She looked sad and remorseful, and for an instant she saw Kikyou's reflection looking directly at her. Kagome shook her head and her reflection turned back to normal. She leaned against a nearby tree and sighed. What she needed was to relax. She had a lot of pressure on her right now, especially about Inuyasha. She wondered if he was okay, and if he wasn't, would he ever be the same again? It was true that Kagome had never seen this side of him before, but even thought it was new to her, she imagined he had felt this way before but hid it so Kagome or the others didn't have to see it. Kagome wondered if he ever stopped loving Kikyou, because the reason he was feeling this way was because he loved her still. Kagome knew he would never open his heart again to love Kagome, and Kagome felt a sudden pain for this.

Because even though Kikyou loved him, Kagome's love for Inuyasha was forever….


	2. Two Hearts as One

Chapter Two

"Two Hearts as One"

Inuyasha looked up at the dark night sky. The stars were aligned in patterns, and he felt sad looking at them, hoping Kikyou was up there in the same sky he was looking at. He still felt pain for Kikyou's sudden end, and he knew Naraku would get his pain in the end just like he had endured for the past year while journeying to collect the Shikon no Tama shards.

But while collecting the Shikon shards, he knew that there was another he loved. One person who truly understood him even more than Kikyou. Even sometimes, he mistook her for Kikyou, but he knew she was truly herself… Inuyasha knew he wanted to truly be with her even more than he wanted to become a full demon….

Suddenly he shook his head. What was he thinking? He couldn't love Kagome. But deep down inside his heart, he knew he did. Whenever he seen her, he felt as if his whole world was turned upside down. Even if they did sometimes fight, he knew that it was their passion that kept them at each other's throats. He wondered if Kagome felt the same way…but maybe it wasn't even possible if she did.

But now, as he stared at the night sky, he felt a sudden urge to be with her. His heart longed for her presence, and his nose longed for her scent. He loved her scent; he was like nothing he had ever smelled before. It was even more beautiful than Kikyou's scent.

He decided he would see her; he _needed_ to see her.

He just hoped she felt the same way.

- - -

Kagome sat against a nearby tree, her face drenched in tears. She knew she truly loved Inuyasha, or else why would she be feeling this way for him? She wished she could be with him at this very moment and tell him how she felt. Nothing more would make her heart feel at ease. But what if he didn't feel the same way? Then she would feel even worse….

As she stared off into the distance, she saw a figure approaching her. His silver hair illuminated by the night. She realized it was Inuyasha. Suddenly, she wiped her tears from her face and hoped they were not noticeable to her crying.

"Kagome…"

Kagome walked towards Inuyasha; his face filled with unspent sadness. She reached out to him, and his fingers intertwined with hers. He looked at her eyes, and they were red and swollen.

"Kagome…have you been crying?"

She looked at him with sad eyes, and nodded. She knew she couldn't hide the truth. Inuyasha looked at her in remorse and did something unexpected; he embraced her.

"Oh, Kagome…I'm sorry for this…"

Kagome felt his body against hers and felt suddenly aware of her feelings. "No, it's not because of Kikyou…"

Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her. "Then, why were you crying, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at her feet. She wished she could tell him; she _wanted_ to. But she couldn't find the words to start.

"Kagome, I have…something I want to tell you."

She looked up at him in question. What did he have to say? "What?"

"I haven't been entirely truthful with myself. I realized when I was alone by myself that I didn't love Kikyou…"

Kagome's eyes flickered. This was all new to her, and she felt unsure of if this was happening or not.

"You…don't love her?" she managed to find herself say.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I don't. The truth is, Kagome, I love you…."

Kagome's heart sank into her stomach. She felt a sudden urge to tell him the same, she wished she could tell him. She wanted to…

"Kagome, I really do love you," Inuyasha said, caressing her cheek with his hand. "You're the only one who gets to me. And I feel as if I could tell you anything…."

"Oh, Inuyasha…."

Kagome looked deep into his eyes and felt as if the moment was right. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. At first, Inuyasha was surprised but then gave into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, even minutes after the kiss ended. They stayed like that for a long time, and Kagome told him how she felt. She told him everything she felt.

Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes she lay next to him. "Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Kagome…when we get done collecting all of the jewel shards, I want you to live with me," Inuyasha said. "That is, if that's okay with you…."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Do you mean…do you want me to be your mate?"

"Yes, Kagome. But only if you want to."

Kagome smiled. "Of course I do. I told you I loved you." And they kissed again, and held each other close until the time came to go back into the forest with the others.

And somewhere in the darkness of the night, Kikyou's soul rested in peace above them. She was finally free to live in the afterlife knowing Inuyasha would be loved in the right hands.

The End


End file.
